wowwikifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Blackrock Depths
解説 Mobs MAP & Boss right|200px Common bosses * High Interrogator Gerstahn is in the center of the Detention Block. * Bael'Gar is found at the western end of the Dark Iron Highway. * Lord Roccor appears in the open area adjacent to the Detention Block. (Rare-spawn boss prior to patch 1.10.0) * Houndmaster Grebmar hangs out with his dogs underneath the arena. * Pyromancer Loregrain near F.F.F.'s statue. (Rare-spawn boss prior to patch 1.10.0) * Lord Incendius guards the Black Anvil, at the eastern end of the Dark Iron Highway. * Warder Stilgiss guards the Black Vault with his darkhound Verek . * Fineous Darkvire wanders the Halls of Crafting. * General Angerforge can be found down some stairs to the south of the Manufactory. * Golem Lord Argelmach is found in the Manufactory. * Hurley Blackbreath, Ribbly Screwspigot, Phalanx, and Plugger Spazzring are found in the Grim Guzzler. * Ambassador Flamelash resides alone in the Chamber of Enchantment. * The Seven ghosts are found in the Summoners' Tomb. The individual ghosts are: Anger'rel, Hate'rel, Dope'rel, Seeth'rel, Vile'rel, Gloom'rel, and Doom'rel * Magmus can be found in the Iron Hall. * Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and Princess Moira Bronzebeard can be found in the Emperor's Seat. Rare bosses * Once the event in the Ring of Law is activated, it will spawn one wave of non-elite monsters and then one of these mini-bosses: ** Anub'shiah ** Eviscerator ** Gorosh the Dervish ** Grizzle ** Hedrum the Creeper ** Ok'thor the Breaker * Panzor the Invincible sometimes appears in the Mold Foundry. * Coren Direbrew, a level 73 elite that is part of a Brewfest daily quest. Quest Alliance / Horde共通 * 52 Dark Iron Legacy (Dungeon) (Blackrock Mountain:Franclorn Forgewright) ** Ghost状態で受けるQuest、Franclorn Forgewrightの話を聞く ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3801 * 52 Dark Iron Legacy (Dungeon) (Blackrock Mountain:Franclorn Forgewright) ** Fineous Darkvireを倒しハンマー(Ironfel)を手に入れ、Shrine of Thaurissan の Monument of Franclorn Forgewright(石像)にハンマーを置いてくる ** 石像まで行くには、Fineous Darkvire を倒した後に金庫部屋前→階段を上って小部屋→橋を渡って行く ** もしくはArena(Ring)での戦いに勝ち堂々と観客席を通って行く方法があります(Arenaで勝つと観客席への階段を上れるようになり、攻撃もされない) ** Reward:Shadowforge Key ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3802 * 53 Yuka Screwspigot (Dungeon) (Tanaris/Steamwheedle Port:Yorba Screwspigot) ** Burning Steppes の北東にいる Yuka Screwspigot と話す ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4324 * 53 Ribbly Screwspigot (Dungeon) (Burning Steppes:Yuka Screwspigot) ** Bar にいる Ribbly Screwspigot を倒し、頭(Ribbly's Head)を持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4136 * 54 The Love Potion (Dungeon) (Blackrock Depths/Bar:Mistress Nagmara) ** Gromsblood:4個(Herb) Giant Silver Vein:10個と(Drop:AzsharaのGiant系) ** Nagmara's Vial に Un'Goro Crater の Golakka Hot Springs で水を汲んでくる 31.50(Nagmara's Filled Vial) ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4201 * 55 The Heart of the Mountain (Burning Steppes:Maxwort Uberglint) ** 金庫部屋の金庫を全部開けると中央の金庫に The Heart of the Mountain(obj) が出現するので持ってくる * 鍵(Relic Coffer Key)は雑魚Dropの消費型 ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4123 * 54 A Taste of Flame (Elite) (Burning Steppes:Cyrus Therepentous) ** 準備ができたらもう一度話しかけると Frenzied Black Drake が出現するので、倒して Black Dragonflight Molt を持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4023 * 58 A Taste of Flame (Dungeon) (Burning Steppes:Cyrus Therepentous) ** Bael'Gar を倒した後に死体に Black Dragonflight Molt を使い Encased Fiery Essenceを持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4024 * 60 Attunement to the Core (Dungeon) (Blackrock Mountain:Lothos Riftwaker) ** Blackrock Mountain の Lothos Riftwaker 横の窓から Molten Core 入り口までショートカットするために必要な Quest ** Blackrock Depths の奥 Molten Core の入口 Portal 左の黒い岩 Obj から Core Fragment(Obj) を持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=-166 Alliance ※中途 Horde * 52 KILL ON SIGHT: Dark Iron Dwarves (Badlands/Kargath:WANTED) ** Anvilrage Footman 5匹 Anvilrage Warden 10匹(Instance内外) Anvilrage Guardsman 15匹を倒し Kargath の Warlord Goretooth へ報告する ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4081 * 54 KILL ON SIGHT: High Ranking Dark Iron Officials (Badlands/Kargath:WANTED) ** Anvilrage Officer 10匹 　Anvilrage Soldier 10匹 　Anvilrage Medic 10匹を倒し Kargath の Warlord Goretooth へ報告する ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4082 * 58 Grark Lorkrub (Badlands/Kargath:Lexlort) ** Burning Steppes で Grark Lorkrub を探し Thorium Shackles を使う ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4122 * 58 Precarious Predicament (Burning Steppes:Grark Lorkrub) ** Grark Lorkrub エスコート ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4121 * 58 Operation: Death to Angerforge (Badlands/Kargath: Warlord Goretooth) ** BRD で General Angerforge を倒してくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4132 * 54 The Rise of the Machines (Badlands/Kargath:Hierophant Theodora Mulvadania) ** Burning Steppes で Fractured Elemental Shard を集めてくる(Drop:ゴーレム系) ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4061 * 54 The Rise of the Machines (Badlands/Kargath:Hierophant Theodora Mulvadania) ** Elemental Shard Sample を Lotwil Veriatus まで届ける ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4062 * 58 The Rise of the Machines (Badlands/The Dustbowl:Lotwil Veriatus 25.44) * Intact Elemental Core(Drop:ゴーレム系)を10個と Argelmach の頭(Head of Argelmach)を持ってくる **http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4063 * 55 Vivian Lagrave (Dungeon) (The Undercity/The Apothecarium:Apothecary Zinge) ** Badlands/Kargath の Shadowmaster Vivian Lagrave と話す ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4133 * 55 Lost Thunderbrew Recipe (Badlands/Kargath:Shadowmaster Vivian Lagrave) ** Bar の倉庫の酒樽を破壊すると Blackbreath Crony、Hurley Blackbreath が襲ってくるので、倒して Lost Thunderbrew Recipe を持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4134 * 52 Disharmony of Flame (Dungeon) (Badlands/Kargath:Thunderheart) ** Instance入り口付近にいる Fire Elemental 系の Overmaster Pyron を倒してくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3906 * 56 Disharmony of Fire (Badlands/Kargath:Thunderheart) ** Lord Incendius(Fire Elemental 系 Named)を倒し Tablet of Kurniya を持ってくる ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3907 * 52 Commander Gor'shak (Badlands/Kargath:Galamav the Marksman) ** 52 Disharmony of Flame (Dungeon)からの chain ** BRD に入って右の牢屋で Commander Gor'shak を探す、要 Prison Cell Key(Drop:High Interrogator Gerstahn) ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3981 * 52 What Is Going On? (Blackrock Depths:Commander Gor'shak) ** Gor'shakを守る ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=3982 * 54 What Is Going On? (Blackrock Depths:Commander Gor'shak) ** 向かいの牢屋で Kharan Mighthammer と話し、その情報を Orgrimmar の Thrall へ伝える ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4001 * 54 The Eastern Kingdom (Orgrimma:Thrall) ** 次のQuestを受ける準備ができたらThrallと話す ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4002 * 59 The Royal Rescue (Orgrimma:Thrall) ** Emperor Dagran Thaurissan を倒し Princess Moira Bronzebeard を解放する ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4003 * 60 The Princess Saved? (Blackrock Depths:Princess Moira Bronzebeard) ** Orgrimmar の Thrall へ報告する ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=4004 *54 The Last Element (Elite) (Badlands/Kargath:Shadowmaster Vivian Lagrave) ** 52 Disharmony of Flame (Dungeon)からのchain ** Essence of the Elements を持ってくる(Drop:Fire Elemantal系) ** http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=7201 　 Key 攻略 Category:Blackrock Depths quests Category:Blackrock Depths quests Category:Blackrock Depths quests Category:Blackrock Depths quests Category:Blackrock Depths quests Category:Blackrock Depths quests